Intergalactic Wars: The Temporal Effect
by Nathan364
Summary: When Waves of harmless energy engulfs the universe, there are reports of people and creatures suddenly appearing out of thin air. There are discoveries of different galaxies as War looms over both. With figures of the past and alternate reality appearing and coming back to life, which side will win? Good or Evil? And what benefits can the time travelers provide? Massive Crossover.


**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction and it being a crossover. I always wondered what it would be like if several different franchises, that fit the same idea (War) would be like if they were put together. So I piddled around with different ideas and came up with something. What if I took Halo and Star Wars and meshed them together with a bunch of smaller franchises such as Call of Duty MW and BO, along with Assassin's Creed and Ghost Recon: Future Soldier alongside? I also added Skynet from the Terminator series for later use. I've got so many ideas involving these different franchises but it's all not going to be explained in one chapter. This Prologue is just the beginning.**

**Intergalactic Wars: The Temporal Effect **

**Prologue-**

**A New Reality Begins**

Scientists for years have been theorizing how the world will end or the paradoxes of tampering with the Space-Time continuum. There are even theories on alternate realities based on choices we make in different ones. No one ever asked what would happen if the realities started to combine and create an entire new universe. That's why this tale is based upon the aspect of War. Scientists have failed to see how close two galaxies are, the Galaxy of the abandoned Forerunner Technology until recently and the galaxy that holds the Force which is on its way to a civil war known as the Clone Wars. Due to the unpredictable nature of time travel and its effects on the universe, people started to notice it. The first thing both galaxies noticed, was that a galaxy wide wave of red energy seemed to pass through them like a wave of harmless energy while people and creatures started to randomly appear in the galaxies. All were bearing the aspects of war.

The government started to take notice of the new arrivals in the Milky Way Galaxy. The UNSC had noticed the arrivals of soldiers and warriors from different points of time long before the UNSC was formed such as several teams of special operation soldiers called "Ghosts" who wore and armed with the latest equipment of their time. One of the squad leaders was named Cedric Ferguson while their commander was a General named Scott Mitchell. There were two forces that appeared all operating with their timeline's CIA both teams were led by Alex and David Mason. There were also forces from an international Spec Ops force known as the SAS led by two men named Price and MacTavish. In the same area, soldiers from a Task Force 141 and Delta Force appeared as well, totaling nearly a hundred soldiers. It seemed that these soldiers were not the only ones who were appearing out of thin air. There was an Ancient order of Assassins wearing white appearing next to each other in New York. All of them were supposed to have died at one point or another. They also began to discover distress beacons from supposedly K.I.A soldiers and aliens that died in the Human-Covenant War.

In the Star Rim Galaxy, things had become similar. A new race of highly skilled hunters came to be. To many they are known as Predators. An entire building seemed to appear on the Capital Planet called Abstergo Industries. Several purple ships were found orbiting a planet that was nearby known as the Storm Covenant. On a deserted planet was something akin to a wasteland but had nothing but machines on it. The machines all served a single A.I known as Skynet. Skynet's enemy was nowhere to be found. Humanity had disappeared and its machines had started to create more machines in preparation for something it believed was important.

Of course, there were was mass confusion all over the place in both Galaxies, but there was always someone who could explain what had happened. It was them who could tell them what was going to happen. No one knew where they came from, the only thing anyone knew about them, were that they were mysterious and didn't impede in War directly unless they chose to act within the laws and limitations of the reality. Some think they're a myth which they are.

….

**Task Force 141**

**London, England Earth**

**January 1****st****, 2559**

"Bullocks," A man said, "Where the hell am I?" He wore a boonie hat, a grey button-up shirt, black military pants and had his Black ACR. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a graying beard and mustache.

"Price?" Another man asked. This man was wearing a white shirt with black military style pants and armed like the first soldier. He had dark hair which was a short Mohawk, brown eyes and a thinly shaved beard.

The man called Price turned around, his aged eyes widening. Price was a few years older than this man, but he was shocked to see him. Price knew this man to be dead. "S-Soap?" He asked voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah," The man called Soap spoke.

"But How?" Price said visibly shaken, "I saw you die!"

"I think they were all supposed to be dead comrade," A Russian spoke up. This man wore a black shirt under a tactical vest. He also wore a black cap backwards. He had green eyes and short hair.

"Good to see you too Nikolai," Soap spoke then looked at the rest of the squad recognizing all of the men who were supposed to be dead alongside him.

There was Yuri, A man wearing tactical gear similar to Price. There was also Simon "Ghost" Riley, who wore tactical gear and his iconic ski mask with a ghost-like face on it. There was Gary "Roach" Sanderson who wore a black tactical vest over Arctic Camouflage with grey gloves. Kamarov, who wore a thick vest over a blue uniform stood behind them. There were also members of the U.S Delta Force known as Sandman, Frost, Truck, Grinch, Grizzly, Thumper, Worm, Gator, and McCoy. From the SAS there were Gaz, Mac, Arem, Barton, Wallcroft, Paulsen, Griffin, Lovejoy, Newcastle, Marcus Burns, Griffin, Sierra 1, Meyers, and Redgrave. There were countless others who served alongside the members of all three forces.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Price questioned. Most of these men had died.

"Looks like our main comrades are back from the dead," Nikolai piped up.

"I remember dying on that roof," Yuri muttered, "I felt death's embrace."

"I saw it," Price added.

"I died on a table when we were under fire," Soap spoke.

"I died in a fucking tunnel." Sandman added plainly.

"I got shot on a bridge!" Gaz put in.

Everyone recalled how they died, who were supposed to be dead at least. "What happened Captain?" Gaz asked.

"Look mates I don't know where we are," Captain Price asked, "Or how we got here. All I know is that I was smoking my last Cigar in front of Makarov's hanging corpse and fell asleep. I woke up here."

"So you did kill that bastard," Yuri said relieved.

"No offense but who's this Makarov fella?" Gaz asked.

"Him and lieutenant Colonial Shephard were part of the reason for the World War III," Soap filled in, "I killed Shephard, and apparently Price killed Makarov. So we avenged everyone who died….if we died."

"That's a relief," Roach piped up, "That bastard personally shot me and Ghost then threw us in a ditch and lit us on fire."

"I'm glad we all didn't die for nothing then," Soap said then looked at the nearly one hundred men of all of the participates in the wars, "So what the fuck is going on? How did we all end up here?"

"From the look's of it we're in London," Price spoke, "But these buildings are way different from when I was here last, which was a few weeks ago….I think."

"Why are these civilians staring at us?" Ghost asked.

"And when did we make these kind of cars?" Came the voice of Frost.

The entire force of WW3 Veterans were highly confused, most of all Captain Price and Nikolai. They were in a very strange predicament with no explanations. Unknown to the group of soldiers, someone was watching that could actually answer their questions.

"So this is where the time warp left you," He said as he hovered down into the street. He wore something akin to silver body armor, a royal bluejacket with a hood and silver stripes going down each sleeve and hood, blue pants, and black boots. His face was covered by mask covered his nose to his neck and wore blue polarized sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Captain Price spoke pointing his gun at the mysterious man.

"It doesn't matter who I am," The man replied finally landing softly on the ground, "All that matters is that I am not from this reality. The only thing you did was time travel. Upon the completion of the events leading up to and during WW3, you were needed for something else. Another War."

"What if we don't want another war?" Soap questioned.

"It is not your choice," The man replied, "Well it is, but if you do not participate, this realm and all others that are involved will perish along with you. Every single one of you made a difference. Your deaths fueled victory for those who lived. But time doesn't work that way. It's almost as if fate destined you to die and win to be here and fight one last time."

"Fuck this shit," Ghost piped up, "Just tell us how to get back home. And I'm not sure I believe you when you say we're in the future."

"Returning home is not an option," The man replied, "You're home and destined time is here. I'm afraid it's the aftereffects of messing with those who do not know what they're doing. They tampered with the laws of space and time, and now you're paying for it." This seemed to kill any morale the soldiers had tried to gain about returning to their original times.

"Well who did it?" Nikolai growled visibly angered, "Give us a name and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Too late," The man replied, "The ones responsible are already dead."

"And you're sure of this how?"

"I killed them."

"You killed them," Frost questioned.

"Affirmative," the man answered, "I was a byproduct of their experiments. I know all your history and everything about you. I can name how you died, why, and who killed you. I would continue this fascinating subject on all of your living eulogies but you are not the only ones who need my assistance. Henceforth, I will tell you this. Go to the UNSC Command Building here in England. I'll arrange your arrival with the Military Leaders of the UNSC."

"Hey!" Soap said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"All will be explained there," The blue uniformed man said lifting up in the air, "Just go South down this street until you see a big building that's not Big Ben. You can't miss it." The man seemed to disappear in the sky towards the direction he directed them to.

The entire group all looked at Captain Price, Soap, and Sandman. "What now?" Soap asked Price.

Price shook his head. Of course things would be complicated now. His war buddies returned from the dead and they somehow time traveled here. It was all maddening. Why did things have to be like this. Of course he was happy to see all his old comrades alive, but….he couldn't shake the feeling that this was not supposed to be. Maybe it was because he witnessed them die or knew them to be dead. The entire group was betrayed by Shephard and killed off because of some damn fool's dream of revenge. He sighed. If it meant having them all back, he was glad. The entire group was close in one way or another.

"We listen to him," Price said giving in, "Sandman? Soap? Yuri? Kamarov? Nikolai? The rest of yeh?"

"Whatever you say comrade," Kamarov replied, "I'll listen to it. You seemed to have avenged all of us."

"Ah what the hell," Sandman said sighing, "I'm in. It's not like we've got a choice."

"I'm in," Soap spoke.

"Me too," Yuri spoke.

Pretty soon, it was decided. The entire group agreed and began making their way to the UNSC military complex.

…..

**UNSC Homefleet Command Building, London**

**Lord Hood**

Lord Hood had had a long career of being the man in charge of Homefleet and Chief of Naval Operations. He had seen the majority of the war on the frontlines commanding his fleet to defend Earth and its inhabitants from the Covenant. He also had the most memorable experience of commanding the hero of the UNSC, Spartan John-177. Yes, that Spartan was the reason humanity had won the war between them and the Covenant. With the alliance between the New Covenant and the UNSC, the rebuilding process was underway. Nearly half of the Systems that were glassed had become terraformed once more and was supporting human life.

While the UNSC was becoming more stable however, it seemed that the good news was dwindling. He had not seen the Chief since the Battle of Installation 00. The only good news that Lord Hood had received was that the Chief had been discovered on a Forerunner Planet called Requiem and aided _The Infinity _in escaping and neutralizing the threat on the planet. The Planet itself was obliterated due to the actions of several Spartan IV's and Dr. Halsey. Dr. Halsey has officially become AWOL. Lord Hood didn't understand why or how but the entire Spartan II and III projects were put into questioning due to public concerns of…..inhumane methods. To him, if it wasn't for the Spartans, the war would've been lost long ago. Dr. Halsey's work saved trillions of lives. He sighed as he stared out the window of his office. The only thing he had to worry about now was to figure out what that wave of energy was a few hours ago.

"Still pondering the means of life I see…." An emotionless voice came from behind him. He turned around to see the blue clothed man.

"You…."

Lord Hood remembered this man. This man defied the laws of physics and had a great deal of knowledge on everything that was happening in this Galaxy. He had predicted that the Chief would return and be found on Requiem by the Infinity. He was the one who had told Lord Hood that part of Earth would feel the wrath of Forerunner Technology before the Chief saved the rest of the world once more. Lord Hood had had a meeting with this man before alright, though he kept it to himself. If people heard that the great leader of the UNSC Home fleet had had the meeting with him, his sanity would probably be put into question.

"I told you didn't I?" The man said walking leisurely towards Lord Hood, "Master Chief would return and save Humanity…..once again."

"You did," Lord Hood replied nodding with a grave look on his face, "May I ask why you are here now?"

"I won't lie to you," The man said, "There is a war coming. With the Space Time Continuum having been screwed up, you will have allies. Powerful Allies."

"You say it like we won't have a chance."

"That's because there's a chance your side won't make it," The man replied, "In this upcoming war, you'll face numbers far superior than the old Covenants. Instead of the Milky Way being the warfront, it'll be the neighboring Galaxy as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You recall the location of Installation 00?" The man asked.

"Of course," Lord Hood replied.

"What if I told you that it not only borders the Milky Way," The man continued, "But another Galaxy as well."

"Another Galaxy?"

"This Galaxy is nearly two times bigger than the Milky Way," The man kept on, "It's called the Stars Rim Galaxy and things work entirely different there. Their technology is by far more advanced than the UNSC's and in some ways, more advanced than your allied Covenant."

"So what does this galaxy have to do with ours?" Lord Hood asked.

"One of the two will find the other," The man said, "I don't know which one. All I know is that the Republic will need the UNSC and its allies." Lord Hood looked at the blue clothed man. "You'll know how to proceed. I'll direct all of your potential allies your way Lord Hood. They're all from different points in time and there's no way for them to return. I'm asking you to guide them. The first group is from the events leading up and during World War III in the early 2000's. You'll have to catch them up to speed so they'll know what they've gotten into."

"There's no choice is there?"

"Not really," The man replied sighing then looking at something on what looked like a datapad. "Well my friend," He said, "There are a few more groups I have to direct towards you and one of them is just about to appear. Oh and the first group is probably….scratch that they're here. They're standing right outside the front door." Lord Hood looked out the window again to see a crowd forming. "Oh and I forgot to mention….what is a Spartan's _public_ regulation involving the legendary super soldiers?"

Lord Hood looked at him slightly confused before realizing what he meant. "Spartans never die," He stated, "They're missing in action."

"Exactly," The man replied, "You might want to round up retrieval parties….humans if you will. That way they don't mistake your Covenant Allies as enemies. Just look for them around their deathbeds." With that he walked through the door. He didn't open the door. He walked _through _it, leaving Lord Hood contemplating what was going on and how he should proceed. It didn't take him long though.

…..

**Hidden Cave, New York**

**Assassin's Guild-**

Desmond Miles was supposed to be dead. He knew that. All he remembered was opening a door that would unleash what was practically a goddess. He felt a quick death as he passed onto the next life. So why in the hell is he here of all places? In the mouth of the very cave he and his team stayed in for several months. But something wasn't right. He was alive. _Alive. _When he looked around his eyes widened in surprise. His father was there, William Miles. Rebecca and Shaun was there as well. But what really surprised him was seeing other people he knew to be dead. His many ancestral assassin's Altair, Ezio, and Connor(he never really remembered how to say his native name). He also came to see Maria from the crusades, and Sofia the wives of the first two Assassins. He also came to see several other Assassins he recognized such as Malik and Darim from the Crusades. There was Niccolo, Antonio, Paola, Teodora, La Volpe, Bartolomeo, Dante, Claudia, and Maria from the renaissance. There was Yusuf from Constantinople. From the Revolutionary War were the Assassins Robert Faulkner,Clipper Wilkinson, Deborah Carter, Jacob Zengar, Stephane Chapheau, Jamie Colley, and Duncan Little. There were probably thirty more Assassins from each era, which Desmond knew them all due to him reliving the memories of his ancestors.

The many Assassins realized two things. One, they were in a strange place in a strange time knowing that they were supposed to be in a more familiar setting. It left them all uneasy. Two, they all slowly began to realize that they were all wearing white and armed to the teeth. The only ones who didn't wear white were the previous Mentors. Altair wore his legendary indestructible black armor, Ezio wore his trademark blue armor, and Connor wore blue and silver robes similar to his original armor. The other assassin's even though they used to wear their own personalized variants in armor and robes, all had White Robes and basic armor of what their generation usually wore. The modern day assassins were the only exception. They wore the standard white jacket with red or blue interiors and dark grey pants. Their weapons were nothing but hidden blades, a katana, and silenced pistols.

"This is fucked up," Desmond said seeing all of this, "I _must _be dead."

At the sound of his voice, his father turned to see him. "Desmond?" He asked voice wavering.

"Yeah," Desmond replied solemnly. Ezio and Connor looked in his general direction. They had heard that name before.

"You're alive!" Rebecca said bounding forward and giving her friend a hug.

"Desmond's alive?" Shaun asked just turning around to see his old teammate, "It is him!"

"But how?" His dad said hugging his son.

"I-don't know," Desmond replied stiffly, "I remember putting the orb in the pedestal then I blacked out. Now I'm here."

"Yeah including your ancestors and a bunch other assassins," Shaun replied in a slightly snarky tone, "What the hell is going on? Why are you all back from the dead?"

"The Hell if I know," Desmond commented.

"Excuse me my friend," They heard the sound of Ezio walking towards them. He looked exactly like he did in his later years in Rome. "Did you say your name is Desmond?"

"Yeah," He replied, "I am."

"Then it is an honor to meet you," Ezio said bowing slightly, "Although I don't know much about you I'm afraid, all I know is what Minerva told me. So you are the one I was speaking to."

"Yes," Desmond spoke, "I got every message."

"So can I ask you a question?" Ezio asked.

"Of course."

"Why was it so important that I became the conduit for a message meant for you?"

"To help save the world from another disaster," Desmond replied, "The sun was going to pretty much blow up and wipe Earth out again."

"How did you stop it?"

"I used the apple and ended up killing myself," Desmond replied, "It didn't feel very good either."

"I don't believe you," A voice came from behind Ezio. It was Altair. "The sun is a ball of light. I doubt it can blow up."

"So you believe in an apple that can give the user precognition and control those around him," Shaun added, "But not the sun blowing up?"

Altair glared at Shaun silently. "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," Desmond said, "I understand how confused you must be, how confused all of you are. We're all from a different point in time. Altair, you're from the time of the Crusades as well as the Assassin's that wear robes similar to yours. Ezio Auditore da Firenze, you and your generation are from the Italian Renaissance, Rome, and Constantinople. And forgive me if I mispronounce this my friend, but Ratonhnhake:ton you and your assassins are from the American Revolutionary War. Through technology that I still don't fully understand, I have lived your lives, seen everything you remember, felt it all."

"How is that possible?" Connor asked.

"This technology was designed to let me enter the memories," Desmond spoke then paused slightly, "Of my ancestors. You three." The three of them looked rather surprised. "Let's just get this out of the way and save me the trouble of explaining it later. At first I didn't want to be an Assassin. I grew up on a place that trained the modern Assassin's in secret. I ran away but a few years later I was captured by modern day Templar's where I was forced to relive Altair's life starting when he misinterpreted the Creed. The Templar's were after the Apple of Eden and went looking for it. Of course, it led to a dead end. Shortly after they thought we found out the location of the Apple, I discovered something. A Bleeding Affect. This Bleeding affect, if harnessed, gives me the ability to do things just as my ancestors did, like their skills and awakened my ancestral supernatural ability, Eagle Sense. But a Templar Sleeper Agent who was acting as an Assassin broke me out of the facility that held me. Eventually, I met up with two other assassin's which we then got into another animus which let me relive Ezio's memories from his last confrontation with the son of a templar. I lived through his reasons for becoming an Assassin to the day he retired. Of course we found the apple. Afterwards, we found the Grand Temple of the First Civilization and I ended up having to live through Ratonhnhake:ton's memories. Everyone of us were influenced by the First Civilization. The only reason I believe I was chosen to relive your lives was because I was the only one who was distantly related to you all."

"Not to mention you became a badass assassin," Shaun included.

"Shaun!" Rebecca said.

"What do you mean by that?" Connor asked.

"The bleeding effect," Shaun continued, "gave Desmond your abilities in assassination, free-running, swordsmanship, and Eagle Sense. Anything you three have learned and been able to do, he can do as well."

"Shaun!" Rebecca exclaimed again.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Let Desmond explain everything," Rebecca chastised, "He's the one who's done it all."

"Well…."

"It's alright Rebecca," Desmond spoke up, "I'm a little overwhelmed anyways."

"Who wouldn't be," His father inputted, "But I think we understand that the majority of us are supposed to be dead. Now I think we have to figure out why we're here and how."

"I agree with him," Malik spoke up, "But if you don't mind me asking who are you three?"

William sighed. "Times have changed since your respective generations," He said, "The Assassins Guild has dwindled since before the American Revolution. We've become even weaker since then. The Templar's have the upper hand, or did. They have everything we don't; funding, the numbers, and basic support from the people. Our ways are frowned upon in this world now. Ever since the death of the previous Mentor, I took the role trying to organize us and get us back on our feet. While we were trying to stop the world from being destroyed, the Templar's have obviously tried to do the same but use it as their assertion to power. Us four are one of thirty teams of assassins. I'm team leader, Rebecca is our tech expert, and Shaun is our historian. Desmond is our deadliest asset. He's the one who saved us all and so far has killed more Templars and their assets more than any of us on our team. As to what we are doing here, we don't know. We're just as perplexed as you all are."

But the arrival of another voice surprised them all. "Thank you William and Desmond," the man said as he hovered down to land nearby, "For explaining things to the older Assassin's of the Brotherhood."

"Who are you?" William asked.

"A friend," The blue uniformed man replied, "I know you all don't know why or how you've all appeared here so I'll be quick. Due to experimentations, a now deceased group has tampered with the laws of space and time resulting in time travel and the change in reality as alternate realities bend mold into one another. You've been transported to a reality that's also in the future. In this reality space flight and technology has improved a lot. There are several races of aliens that were discovered and the human race has just won a war involving many of them."

"This isn't making any sense whatsoever," Shaun voiced, "You expect us to believe that?"

"So you're telling me that you believe that deceased members of your brotherhood have mysteriously come back from the dead but not what I told you?"

"He has a point," William amended, "But who are you? And how do you know so much about what has happened."

"I cannot divulge my name," The man replied, "It goes against fate, like the creed you abide by. But I can tell you this. I was part of the experiment and as a side effect of the experiment, you all came to be here. So I'm going to tell you something now. I'll transport you to this reality's military Super Power commander. Enlist in the local military and I can pull some strings."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shaun said halting this, "Enlist in the military. Now hold on now but I think that's asking too much. We're Assassins, not soldiers. We have our own creed to follow, not some general who doesn't know our ways." All the assassin's agreed with him fully. For the newest member of the brotherhood, he certainly knew his stuff.

"What if it meant destroying the templar's once and for all?" The man asked, "The Templar's will be on the opposing force that will combat this military. Are you telling me it isn't worth it to stop the Templar's and all the evil they are a part of?"

Everyone became silent. "You failed to mention that…." Shaun muttered.

"You didn't let me finish…." The man retorted.

"Continue then," Altair spoke up.

"Okay so look at it this way," The man said, "You are not the only victims of time travel. But if you want to destroy the Templar's then you have to play by the rules. You kill for peace, and the only way that's going to happen is if you enlist in the military. Now I'm sure the UNSC could find use for your talents, especially after I speak with the leader of the Home fleet _again_. All you have to do is trust me a little." One by one, he had won over the Assassins.

But there was always that random person who spoke, "Wait you've already done this before?" All the man did was nod and teleported the entire guild to London.

….

**Ghost Recon Company**

**Myrtle Beach, South Carolina**

Major Scott Mitchell had had a long career in Spec Ops. He had seen some crazy things and used technology to be five steps ahead of his enemies. His career saved a lot of lives as he took others for the greater good. That's why he became the acting commanding officer and overseer of the Company of Ghosts. However, there is one thing he had never experienced in his life. That would be teleportation. He and his entire company were standing in the middle of a high school football field when some of them should be in the grave and the rest on the Ghost's Aircraft Carrier in the Pacific Ocean.

"Major," One of the ghosts asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"I can answer that…."

The group went through the same thing that the other two groups did. They were all left confused with a lot of unanswered questions until the mysterious blue uniformed man appeared and told them what he told the other two groups. Afterwards he used means to transport the company to the UNSC Command Building with the promise he'll be back after one more trip.

….

**JSOC and CIA Duo**

**Los Angeles, California**

The final group was close to one another even if they were generations apart, yet they were around the same age.

"Dad?" David asked upon seeing his father. It was shocking because now he was only ten years older than him. He remembered finally having a reunion with his thought-to-be deceased father in the Vault with Woods. They were so old then. But now…they were only slight older than him.

Alex turned to see his son. "Yeah?" He didn't realize that he was almost thirty years younger.

"You and Woods are my age," David said thoroughly shocked, "And Woods is walking!"

"Well I'll be damned," Woods said just realizing it, "I can walk!"

"What the hell is going on?" Harper asked, "How come your pop and the old man ain't old no more?"

"We must dreaming," David tried to find an excuse. He found that he and Harper weren't the only ones from the U.S.S Barack Obama. All of the men under his command were there too, even the strike teams.

"No," Alex replied, "Something else is happening here."

"Indeed you are correct Mason," A new voice replied. They looked up to see a blue uniformed man descending to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Woods demanded.

"A friend." He went into detail about what was going on, like he did with the previous groups and assured them that there was nothing they could do but move on. He then transported them to the UNSC Command building. He had a lot to explain involving why they were here. After all, this man is a Crosswalker.

…

_A/N: Like it? Love it? Review it. I'm open to suggestions if you have any. But please no flames…_


End file.
